Meteo Warrior
This Bey is owned by Sora Nocte and has immense power. It also is a left-spinner. Facebolt: Meteo Warrior The Face Bolt depicts "Meteo Warrior". Meteo Warrior's face is a dark blue with a lighter blue hue along with various purple designs around his face. It appears on a blue Face Bolt. It reseambles Dark Poseidon. Energy Ring: Meteo Warrior *Weight: 2.9 grams It is a translucent light aqua blue that is two-sided. Each side features diamonds like that of a gem, along with swirled arrows that look like ice pillars. There is also two linear diamond-like arrows opposite of one another. It resembles Omega Dragonis. Fusion Wheel: Big Bang Attack: 6 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 1 PC Frame: *Weight: 2.5 grams Meteo Warrior's PC frame is is a translucent red that has a three-winged design. It also has two square-like holes on each wing in order to help change it's Mode with the Metal frame. Metal Frame: *Weight: 25.48 grams Meteo Warrior also has a Metal frame. It is metallic coloured. This, along with the Core, make contact with the opposing Bey. This is more bulky than the PC frame and the wings tend to curve upwards. It also has three small square-like holes on each wing to change Modes. Core: ''' *Weight: 13.81 grams The last part to Meteo Warrior's Fusion Wheel is the Core. The Core is made of three, flat, and sharp wings going in a leftward movement. By rotating the PC Frame and the Core, Meteo Warroir can change between a total of four different Modes, "Smash Attack Mode", "Omnidirectional Attack Mode", "Barrage Mode", and "Upper Attack Mode". Spin Track: Final Drive '''Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 *Weight: 5.85 In battle, it will start moving around slowly and conserving spin, but when spin rotation starts to decrease, the SF will eject at the bottom and will perform with fast and aggressive movement. When launched, centrifugal force causes the SF Tip to eject from the Final Drive. When the Bey starts to lose rotation, it will automatically "click" SF into Final Drive to switch from the plastic SF Tip to the rubber RF Tip. After the switch, Meteo Warrior will move wildly, most of the time circling around the other bey until stamina is lost. Due to Meteo Warrior's left spinning ability, it can steal spin from arena. Performance Tip: Final Survive Attack: 4 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 3 *Weight: 5.7 grams Final Survive acts as a Hole Wide Flat/Sharp, but is automatic, and uses centrifugal force to switch modes. At first it performs like a Hole Wide Flat and then switch to sharp. when it starts to lose its Stamina. Final Survive may also cause the Bey to crash on the stadium's walls so that it could hit the opposing Bey in the middle or anywhere else in the stadium. It has no competitive value because when it switches to Sharp, it loses its balance very easily due to the height of it. Special Moves *'Meteor Nova' - Meteo Warrior goes in the sky and smashes down with incredible force, while meteors crash on the opposing Bey. It requires a large amount of power to use this move. *'Decending Dragon Slash' - Meteo Warrior rushes at the opponent and becomes engulfed in flames. Then Meteo Warrior comes out from the flames and smashes into the opponent seven times. It requires a large amount of power to use this move. *Tsukiyomi's Wrath - Meteo Warrior sends huge waves of water to bombard the opposing Bey, then crashes a meteor on them. It requires a large amount of power to use this move. Trivia *Many of Meteo Warrior's parts resemble other Bey parts: **Face Bolt: Dark Poseidon 145WD **Energy Ring: Omega Dragonis 85XF **Fusion Wheel: Big Bang Pegasis F:D **Spin Track: Big Bang Pegasis F:D **Performance Tip: L-Drago Destroyer F:S